sgpafandomcom-20200215-history
Elle
__TOC__ Elena looks older than she really is since she's pretty well developed for her age. She has an apple figure, with long arms and legs. An oblong face, big eyes and lips, and smile lines. She has a thick purple coloured braid behind her right ear, with long showing roots. General Personality thumb |right | 150px | Elle is every definition of a crazy fangirl. She squeels, squees, talks really fast, and glomps everyone she sees. Where Kai only has her as a close friend because she's shy, Elena only has Kai as a close friend because she's the only one who will put up with her. She desperately wishes she had superpowers. Elle dreams about being a superhero, but since that isn't possible, she lives out that dream through Bellona. : Good Traits: Positive, excited, lots of energy, kind, cheerful, not one to complain. : Bad Traits: Annoying, over exuberant, can rant on and on forever, bossy, and obsessive. : Quirks: Elena has a bad habbit of taking pictures of the SGPA members and selling them to their fanclub Hopes All Elena really wants at the moment is to be a good friend to Kai, and to do well in school. Fears Anything creepy crawly, losing Kai as a friend to all her new superhero friends. Memorable Quote(s) *"You know what would be really cool? If we had a space ship just like Megan! We could like, go to space and do space stuff!" *"Wanna buy an SGPA t-shirt?" Family : Mother: Gail Carter-Hobson - John Carter's (Kai's step father,) sister. Elena's poor mother is always trying to keep her daughter calm. She has an impossible task ahead of her... : Father: Chris Hobson - Elena gets a lot of her personality from him. : Sibling(s): : Other: Friends thumb |right | 150px | Poor Kai... : Kai Tabuchi (Bellona): Elena didn't really give Kai a choice when it came to becoming friends. They're opposites in many ways, which works out well. Elena never shuts up, and Kai rarely speeks unless spoken to. Elena is very hyper, Kai is very calm. Enemies : Her math teacher, Ms. Phillips. Love Interest thumb |right | 150px | The closest thing Elena has to a love interest would be her mystery man she took to the prom. Elle: *sees dude comming out of store* Hi! I like your bell bottoms. Wanna go to the prom with me? Dude: ...Do I konw you? Elle: No... So do you wanna go? It's in the Mount Justice! Where the SGPA and the Young Justice crew is! Dude: 0_o Elle: Please? Dude: Okay. Elle: Yeah! ---Later--- Robin: Who the hell is this?!? Elle: Oh! This is my date! Dude: Hi Artemis: You can't just invite random people off the streets in here! Elle: Why not? You let me in! Solar Cat: She has a point; why the heck is she here? Bell: She's with me Dude: So are you like, Robin? Elle: Shut up! Robin: Get him out of here! Dude: Man, this place is huge! Elle: Oh, so Jace can take Aria, but I can't take- What's your name? Dude: Jeff Elle: So I can't take Lewis?! Dude: Um... my name's not Lewis, it's Jeff Elle: Yeah, but I like Lewis better. Come on Lewis, we're going to the Anti-Prom! Artemis: Good riddance : Past: Jeff "Lewis" : Current: N/A : Powers & Skills Elle doesn't fight, she just hides in the background : Elena has no powers, other than to be annoying as hell. She tags along with Bellona, and feeds her instructions through an earpeice, since Kai is unable to make decisions herself. Weapons Her mouth. Other Equipment NPC / Minor Character Fighting Style Verbally : Strengths: : Elena is a natural leader (and a bossy one). She can see openings in battle that some wouldn't and knows how to escape if nessesarry. : 'Weaknesses: ' : If she's ever spotted on the sidelines, she's toast. Elena was the first friend Kai made when she moved to Arizona. It was Elena who actually convinced Kai her swordsmanship skills and unnatural reflexes would make her a “wicked superhero.” It was her who convinced Kai into becoming Bellona. Category:Profile Category:Profiles Category:CharactersCategory:NPC Category:Characters Category:Profiles